This invention relates generally to an electrical equipment unit and, more particularly, to equipment which may be included in a control system suitable for use in road vehicles.
The invention described herein may be utilized, for example, in a time division multiplex control system for use, for instance, in a road vehicle. However, the equipment unit according to the invention has wider applications.